


keep moving with me now

by ginnydear



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Spierfeld Week, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/ginnydear
Summary: “There’s a hurricane barreling towards us right now,” Bram says suddenly, the weather alerts from his phone keeping him updated on everything he won’t be doing outside this weekend.“Bram, darling,” Simon intones, and Bram feels every nerve ending in his body hum at the term of endearment. “If you think a hurricane is going to stop me from seeing you after the week I’ve had, you’re nuts.”bram and simon see each other after a week from hell. spierfeld week, day four.





	keep moving with me now

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something a little shorter for today because i'd put pieces of my soul into the first three days of the week. so here's a short little thing, about two college boys in love. 
> 
> as always, shoutout to [Caitlin](http://ginnyweaslays.tumblr.com) for patiently highlighting every instance where word has autocorrected something wrong.
> 
> title is from keep moving by the boxer rebellion.

Simon calls him on Thursday.

He’s in his dorm room for just a second, having gotten to the library before realizing he’d left his notebook with the project outline he needed at home. He’s searching for it on his desk when his phone starts to buzz, and when he pulls it out, he smiles at the screen.

“Hey, babe,” Bram says quietly into the speaker, and he hears rustling on the other end of the line.

“Hi, you, long time no see,” Simon says, though he hardly sounds upset. Bram sighs heavily, stopping his search for a moment to listen to Simon’s breathing. He can feel the smile on his face, his “Simon Smile” as Nick dubbed it so long ago. He knows his roommate’s too busy to care what Bram’s face looks like, so he lets his body relax.

“I know,” Bram whispers out, feeling a little guilty. Their schedules are so busy this time of year, between their classes, the projects for their classes, all the extracurricular activities they’re involved in, and trying to sleep. They text every single day, but he hasn’t even seen Simon’s face in a crowd all week.

“Where have you been hiding from me?” Simon asks, still light as can be, and Bram loves him for it. Looking over at his bed, Bram sees the notebook he’s been looking for. He grabs it and heads back out of his dorm.

“Government spy work, top secret,” Bram jokes, and Simon barks out a laugh. Bram wishes he could see his face, or the way his arms come up in an aborted move to cover his mouth.

“Well, I hope the government can let you off the hook this weekend, because I’m not missing date night.” There’s still laughter in Simon’s voice, and Bram’s chest warms. He forgets about the project he needs to work on and leans against the stairway railing.

“There’s a hurricane barreling towards us right now,” Bram says suddenly, the weather alerts from his phone keeping him updated on everything he won’t be doing outside this weekend.

“Bram, darling,” Simon intones, and Bram feels every nerve ending in his body hum at the term of endearment. “If you think a hurricane is going to stop me from seeing you after the week I’ve had, you’re nuts.”

“You’re right, I’d fight a hurricane to see you,” Bram says, aware it’s absolutely ridiculous, but the laugh on the other end of the line is worth it.

\---

The school sends out an email on Friday afternoon that, for now, classes are cancelled on Monday and Tuesday. Bram reads it at his desk, his mind sighing in relief at the much needed break. It sucked that it was because of a massive storm heading towards South Carolina, with storm systems covering most of the south. But it’s a break.

“Hey, I’m going to spend the weekend at Rosies',” his roommate, Tyler, says. Bram looks over at him and smiles at the gym bag he’s packed.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll feed your fish,” he says, and Tyler snaps his fingers at him and makes a finger gun. Bram laughs.

“Thanks man, you’re the best!” Tyler says as he leaves the room.

Bram sits in silence for five minutes before he scrambles to pick up his phone.

\---

Bram’s standing at the window when Simon comes out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the mad dash inside he made from his car. His clothes are hanging up in the shower, so he grabs one of Bram’s sweatshirts and some sweats before joining Bram at the window.

“You’re sure it’s only making landfall in South Carolina? That’s a lot of wind and rain,” Simon says as he hooks his chin over Bram’s shoulder, arms wrapping around Bram’s torso. Bram turns his head, Simon’s nose shoving into his cheek.

“Have you seen a picture of the weather system, babe?” he asks, and Simon shakes his head.

“I don’t have time to look at weather maps when I’m drowning in philosophy group projects,” he replies, and Bram laughs. They stop talking for a moment, Simon swaying them slightly to whatever song is playing in his head. Bram closes his eyes and relaxes into his embrace, forgetting about the upcoming week of homework he’s been stressing about since last week.

“Come lay down,” Simon says softly, and Bram moves without thought, his hand slipping into Simon’s easily. The dorm beds are smaller than their beds back home, which Simon had said only furthered his cuddling agenda. Simon rearranges the blankets over them as Bram pulls up Netflix on his computer, looking through his watch list.

“The Office, or Parks and Rec?” Bram asks, hovering between the shows. They’ve been marathoning them together, albeit slowly. Simon grabs the family sized pack of Oreo’s he brought off the nightstand and sinks into the pillows.

“The Office,” he decides, and Bram smiles. He places his laptop down near their feet and settles back against Simon’s side, tucked under his arm. Bram sighs as Simon’s hand puts gentle pressure on his neck. He takes the cookie Simon offers him and sighs into the position, relaxing fully against Simon’s body.

Simon sinks down a little next to him, and they’re touching in more places than not. Bram’s only slightly distracted.

“Sometimes I don’t know if Michael is really that dumb or if he just acts it,” Simon says quietly, and Bram chuckles.

“It’s a hard nut to crack,” he replies, making Simon giggle. Bram can hear it vibrating around Simon’s ribcage, and he slips his hand up under the sweatshirt Simon’s wearing. Simon’s skin is still a little chilled from being soaked, so Bram lays his arm the length of Simon’s torso to warm him up. Simon sighs softly as he turns his head to kiss Bram’s forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispers before looking back at the screen.

Bram’s so focused on the episode that he doesn’t notice Simon’s falling asleep until he snores softly. Looking up, he smiles at the soft lines of Simon’s face in sleep, the way his mouth is hanging open slightly. There isn’t a piece of Simon that Bram doesn’t love, and the way Simon’s eyelashes rest on his cheeks is up there on Bram’s list.

He closes his laptop quietly and places it on his nightstand, shutting off his lamp in the same stretch. He thinks vaguely of brushing his teeth, but then Simon’s arms are wrapping tighter around his torso and he sinks back into the warmth of his boyfriend and lets his mind shut off.

\---

It’s still storming the next day, so they make a quick breakfast and cuddle back up on Bram’s bed, the lights off as they watch the lightning. Simon’s fingers are tangled with his, and there’s an acoustic song playing from the speaker on his desk, and Bram’s filled with a sense of complete calm.

“I missed you this week,” Simon says as a particularly strong gust of wind smacks rain against the window, and Bram looks down at where Simon’s head is resting on his shoulder. He’s looking back up at Bram, face an open book of emotions. Bram shifts, bringing his arm up around Simon and pulling them down so they’re laying side by side on the bed.

“Remember when school started, and we had so much time to spend together?” Bram asks, and Simon chuckles, somewhat darkly.

“It was so fun back then,” he says, and Bram reaches up to cup his boyfriend’s face.

“We haven’t missed one date night,” Bram strokes his thumbs over Simon’s cheeks, and the lightning lights up Simon’s face and Bram sees there’s a few tears in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s going through your head?” Bram pulls Simon into him, one hand threading into Simon’s soft hair and the other putting pressure on his back. Simon takes in a breath, deep like a sob, and Bram’s heart constricts.

“It’s just… it’s been a long week, you know?” Simon gasps out, his body deflating as he does. Bram kisses his forehead as Simon looks up at him. There’s a few tears clinging to his lashes and Bram hates that.

“I do know,” Bram says as he scoots down so they’re nose to nose, able to bend in and kiss Simon’s lips softly.

“And I wasn’t trying to feel… upset that we hadn’t seen each other, because I know we were both so busy, but I also feel upset that we didn’t see each other,” Simon whispers the last part, and Bram nods.

“I felt… guilty that I didn’t even see you in passing,” Bram kisses him again, and this time Simon pushes back a little harder.

“It didn’t help that I was spending every waking hour stuffed up in a study pod,” Simon laughs, and Bram rubs his back.

“Why weren’t we studying together?” Bram asks, and Simon shrugs.

“Remember high school? We’d get distracted,” Simon says, and Bram laughs.

“If we were in a public place, what happened in high school wouldn’t happen while we studied,” Bram says, and they both laugh.

“I suppose,” Simon says as he calms again, rubbing his nose with Bram’s.

“How about we meet up for coffee on the mornings we have late classes, do some work together at the shop?” Bram asks, and Simon smiles at him in the darkness.

“Sounds perfect,” he says before he pulls Bram in for another kiss.

\---

“Do you ever think about the future?”

Bram’s kissing down Simon’s chest, his hands gripping Simon’s hips, when Simon gasps out the question. The wind’s still howling through the trees, but the rain has stopped, and Bram hasn’t noticed any lightning in a while. They’d pulled out some candles and found a lighter in case the power went out and then lit one anyway. It casts flickering shadows across Simon’s chest as Bram looks up at him from where his mouth is on Simon’s ribs.

“Yeah,” Bram says, continuing his path across Simon’s chest. He stops to suck a mark into the soft skin of his chest, using his teeth to get the reaction out of Simon he craves. He flexes his grip on the softness of Simon’s hips and the moan he gets in response echoes through his mind.

“Does it scare you?” Simon gasps out as Bram brings his mouth off Simon’s skin, looking down at the darkening bruise he’s created. He presses a kiss to it. When he looks up, Simon’s staring at him with a half-lidded gaze that belies the questions he’s asking.

“What do you mean?” Bram asks, running his tongue along Simon’s collarbone before he moves south. Simon whines in the back of his throat as Bram pulls down his sweats, his hands coming up to pull at the shirt Bram’s still wearing. With a smile, Bram pulls it up and over his head after ridding Simon of his pants.

“Like, is there a future timeline you wouldn’t want to be part of?”

Bram trails his fingers up Simon’s legs from his ankles, pausing to feel the soft skin of the inside of his knees before running his palms up his thighs. Simon’s breath audibly hitches as Bram settles his hands at the top of his thighs.

“A couple,” Bram says as he settles down between Simon’s legs, pressing his nose into the quivering muscle of Simon’s inner thigh. Simon hands are fisting in the sheets, always rather impatient.

“Which ones?” Simon manages to get out as Bram attaches his mouth to Simon’s skin, and then it’s a lot of short breaths and moans as Bram uses his teeth. Simon’s still shaking, and Bram brings a hand down to keep his thigh in place. Bram looks up at Simon as he finishes, watching the way his back arches off the bed, his hand holds onto the pillow behind his head.

“The ones where I don’t get to be with you like this,” Bram says, and it could be the response or the fact that Bram’s just taken Simon into his mouth, but Simon doesn’t ask any more questions after that.

\---

“Those timelines scare me too.”

Bram’s face is shoved into his pillow, his lungs working on carrying oxygen into his body as he comes down. There’s a pleasant ache in his lower half, and come soaking the towel below him, so he rolls over to let Simon clean up. He covers his face with his arm, his lungs finally working to get oxygen to his brain. He opens his eyes just as Simon wipes his stomach with a warm towel. He lets Bram take the towel and clean the rest of himself off, picking up the sweat and come soaked towel and throwing it into the bathroom.

“Which timelines?” Bram asks, his brain still a little scrambled. He knows that Simon does this on purpose, talks to him right after sex, because Bram’s always a little loopy afterwards. He has no filter post orgasm, and he’s just had the best one he’s had in awhile.

Simon comes back over and takes the wet towel from Bram’s hand, tossing it into the bathroom. He lays down next to Bram and pulls the blankets up over their bodies as the warmth they’d built disappears and the cold of the room returns. The wind’s died down outside, but the rain’s back.

“The timelines where we aren’t together,” Simon says as he wraps Bram up in his arms, and Bram hums happily at how warm Simon is. Simon kisses him softly and Bram forgets that they were talking for a moment.

“Do you think we might end up in a timeline where we aren’t together?” Bram asks when they break apart, his arm wrapping around Simon’s back.

“I don’t know, and that’s what scares me,” Simon says honestly, and Bram appreciates that Simon’s carrying this conversation through to the end.

“I think it’s ultimately up to us,” Bram whispers, and Simon sighs.

“I don’t think we’ll let us enter a timeline where we aren’t together.” Bram kisses Simon’s forehead. Simon’s looking up at him with stars in his eyes.

“I don’t think so either,” Simon scoots up, so they’re nose to nose, and he kisses Bram’s mouth softly.

“We’re probably headed to the timeline where we get married, adopt a few kids, get a dog, and become that old gay couple down the street,” Bram says against Simon’s lips, and he feels the way Simon’s breath catches in his throat.

“You think about these things?” Simon says, and Bram looks at him in the flickering candle light, hoping his face is as open as his heart is.

“Of course, babe. All the time.”

Simon’s eyes water for a moment as he brings up his hands to cup Bram’s jaw, his teeth flashing as he smiles.

“Me too,” he admits softly, and Bram’s heart flips at the idea of Simon daydreaming about their future together.

“I’m going to marry you, someday,” Bram says, like a promise. Simon grins.

“Not if I marry you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://emilyspier.tumblr.com)


End file.
